Bye
by ShadowQuill426
Summary: She never got a chance to say goodbye.


"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

Silence filled the room as she stared at him in disbelief.

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't be here." She said haughtily.

Green eyes hardened as he grabbed her roughly towards him. One hand entangled in her hair prevented her from looking anywhere else but him and the other hand was an iron grip on her waist.

Brown met green as her eyes narrowed, angry at his actions.

"What have you done with him?" He all but growled. His question contradicting his earlier statement.

"Is that what you're worried about? You mean, have I fucked him?" His grip on both her hair and waist tightened slightly, only confirming the answer.

"Does it kill you? Does it kill you to think that someone else wants me? That someone else can have me?" She sneered.

"Answer the damn question." She gave an involuntary shiver at the menacing tone of his voice. Damnit, he shouldn't affect her like this, but he did. He always did.

"Guess what? I have. I fucked him, and I enjoyed every single moment of it. Now you can leave, there's nothing here for you." Her tone was even, betraying her fear as she saw his eyes grow dark with rage with every word she said. Those green eyes that once only showed her love and admiration were now murderous.

Everything happened so quickly. One moment they were in the middle of her kitchen, and the next moment he had roughly shoved her against the wall. His hands moved from her hair and waist to now holding her two hands above her head and one hand firmly around her throat.

"Damnit it Alicia!" He screamed.

"What? Did you think I was going to wait on you forever? You could have someone to be with, but I had to be waiting for you to get bored so I can have some fun? That's bullshit and you know it!" His grip was firm on her throat, but not enough to cut her air or from talking.

"You are mine!" She could have sworn his eyes were turning red.

"I'm not a trophy, I don't belong to anyone! You left me! Remember? Do you remember that?" It was her turn to be angry.

"I never left you." At this, she stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Cassius, I think you've received one to many _Crucios_ if you think that you never left me. You broke up with me. You said you didn't want anything with me. And then you went back to her. Remember?" As she finished, he let her grow and took a couple of steps back. His eyes were no longer murderous, but they were completely emotionless.

"Alicia, believe me. I have never left you." Voice completely emotionless.

"Yeah, ok. And I am Harry Potter. Look, I don't know how you got into my house or why you're here, but you need to leave and like right now." Arms crossed her chest with her stubborn child held high, she was the poster child of a righteous Gryffindor.

Unfortunately she was dealing with the obnoxious poster child of Slytherin. He had sauntered to lean against her marble countertop with his arms casually crossed. His eyes just staring at her as if she hadn't just asked him to leave.

"Cassius, I'm not going to ask you again. Leave. Leave, before I call for help."

"You work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays half days. And Tuesdays and Thursdays you work full days. Every Saturday afternoon you play Quidditch with Bell and Johnson. And every Sunday you stay in and order food.

"We're in the middle of a war. I went to her because I didn't want you to have anything to do with it. But you had to go and join. And now you're with him.

Here's the thing: he will never know you like I do. He will never know how hard you practiced so you can make the Quidditch team back in third year. He will never know that Snape made you cry in fifth year. Or the fact that you hated Johnson when you were younger. Hell, he will never know that you've never recovered from your grandmother passing away. But I know all of that. And only I will know the depth of you."

Alicia's rapid breathing was the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Her body gave a slight tremble as his words registered in her mind. How long had he been watching her? He knew everything about her. They had not spoken in over a year since they left Hogwarts, and yet he knew her every movements.

"It's always been you. Just not right now. Once the war is over and I know I can keep you out of harm's way, we will be together. You are mine."

She will never know when he crossed the room to stand in front of her once more. The light pressure of his lips touching hers before he apparated away will always feel like a dream. The only thing she will remember is the open bottle of fire whiskey left on the table alongside an empty cup.

She never got a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
